You'll Be Mine
by GakupoFangirl
Summary: Basically the Roman Empire is raping Germany in his bathroom when he was supposed to be visiting his grandson Italy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone, if you read my profile (again, screw my profile) you'll know that this is one of my favorite pairings… but this is my FIRST time putting yaoi into use! It's my third fanfic, may be oneshot. This'll be short. I promise.**

* * *

><p>"So you're into boys and older women?" ranted the Roman Empire—or at least that was who he claimed to be—as he made himself at home on Germany's bed next to his grandson. "Man, I wish I could've tried that…" Then he glanced up at Ludwig, who was standing, speechless, beside the bed, staring at Feliciano (who apparently was not supposed to be there, but since when did that stop him?). "Hey, you've never even done it before in your life, right? You know… <em>it<em>?"

"_IT_? What the hell are you implying, you bastard? First you show up in my house in the middle of the night claiming to be the great Roman Empire and now you're questioning my virginity? I really should blast a hole through your head for this!"

Ludwig began to raise his gun, but before he could move, the Roman Empire snatched his wrist with one hand, keeping it at bay, and slapped the other one over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever teach you not to interrupt others?" The Roman Empire grinned playfully, and then he continued, "So anyways I was saying… what was I saying… oh yeah, you've never had sex with anyone in your life before and I've never tried it with a boy. And after that I can't remember what I was leading up to. Oh, now I remember! So, anyhow, you want to try it with _me_ then?"

For a moment Ludwig didn't exactly register the other man's words, but then his eyes suddenly widened in shock. The instant Roman Empire removed his hand from Ludwig's mouth, Ludwig shouted, "What the hell did you just say, you crazy old perverted—hey! Let go of me!"

The Roman Empire had pushed him into the bathroom with one shove, and Ludwig stumbled, and then fell to the hard tile floor, alarmed at the strength of the ancient nation and slightly bruised. Even _America_ couldn't have pushed him so hard like that, no matter how powerful he might have gotten nowadays. He stared up incredulously at Roman Empire, who smirked teasingly and joined him on the bathroom floor, pinning his arms down forcefully.

"So you're a virgin, huh? Since that's the case, I think we'll start simple."

Before Ludwig could protest that he didn't _want_ to start _anywhere_, the Roman Empire slammed his lips onto the younger nation's, causing the blonde to let out a muffled shout. Roman Empire smiled at the response he had received and, curling his hand around the boy's neck. This caused him to gasp, granting the larger man entry into his mouth, and Roman Empire began to search every corner of the blonde's mouth with his skilled tongue.

_W—what the hell am I doing?_ Ludwig squirmed helplessly under his assailant, desperately trying to escape, but his body had already begun to betray him, slowly weakening under Roman Empire's touch. _Why am I _letting_ him take control of me so… so _easily_? Verdammt, I should be fighting!_

Ludwig hastily raised a hand to slap Roman Empire on the left cheek; the chestnut-haired man yelped, sitting back up, and his hand shot up to rub his reddening face. For a second Ludwig thought he had gotten the reaction he wanted, and he scrambled to his feet and raced for the door and reached out to turn the doorknob—to find out that it was locked. The next thing he felt was a powerful grasp snake around his waist, and he turned to find Roman Empire staring lustfully into his eyes, trapping him against the wall.

"I suppose we're a little impatient, aren't we… I guess I'll just have to take it to the next level, then."

"Y—You pervert! Let me go! I don't want this! _Verdammt_!" Ludwig tried hopelessly to push Roman Empire away, but apparently it didn't work—the Roman was too strong.

"Oh come on… You know that your body wants this… it's just you're not _allowing_ yourself to _want_ it."

"You fucking bastard, what the hell!" Ludwig struggled against the Roman Empire's holds. "Get off me!"

Without hesitation, the Roman Empire suddenly removed one of hands, and for a short moment Ludwig moved quickly in an attempt to escape from the Empire, but suddenly that hand wrapped around his clothed erection, and he bit his lip, partly from shock and partly from trying to hide the pleasure that he felt at that touch.

"Yo—You… pervert… let go of me! G—Get away! Ah!" He gasped again as the brunette began to stroke his groin gently, then grasping it more tightly and pumping it rhythmatically. "LET ME GO!"

Ludwig raised a fast hand to yank violently at the other man's hair, managing to make him yelp and jerk back briefly, but before Ludwig knew it he had leaned back in closer to the blonde, still restraining his shoulder against the wall.

The Roman Empire smirked at him once more, now hardly dismantled by the attack. "I suppose since you won't give in to me, I'll just have to do this by force, eh?"

**Blargh, I know, bad place to end it but I felt like ending it here. Maybe it'll have a second chapter, maybe not. If I feel like it. Please review and give comments, good or bad. Heck, curse the hell out at me for all I care. I told you it would be short (and bad).**


	2. I'm Back! (Author Note)

I'm back, people! I'm totally back and ready to go for more fanfiction! I know I've been idle for over a year, but no time better than the present!

Well, see you guys around!


End file.
